La Caza
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: When a regular LAPD officer gets her life turned upside down when a ruthless bad blood sets his eyes on her. She struggles to keep her sanity together while the knock off MIB are hovering over her, and the alien predator stalks her. How will she manage to live through it all with her sanity intact?
1. Chapter 1

La Caza

**Summary:** Regular LAPD officer has the misfortune to fight off a ruthless bad blood.

**WARNING:** **This story will get gory if you are unable to handle gore turn back. You have been warned.**

Chapter 1

**December 2029**

The City of Angels was suffering a cold winter, the regular sunny warm days were leaving many trembling in the freezing cold. Then again, the Angelenos were not known to tolerate cold temperatures, most will bundle up, ready to face on a winter storm when the temperature drops down below 50 degrees. So, when the city was dealing with a record-breaking temperature of 5 degrees, many believe to be a winter hell. Depending on who receives the new, to add another layer to the cold, new reports were predicting the chances of actual snow. A crazy phenomenal prediction, it never snowed in the city and many will believe so. Expect that it did snow back in 1932, it was short-lived and quickly forgotten. However, this sparked hope in many Angelenos, they don't like the cold but they can tolerate the snow. Just so they can experience a white Christmas.

In the night of the downtown LA district, within the comfort of a warm warehouse. There were people hard at work, they were laughing and chatting cheerfully as they work. Within the warehouse, it was incredibly festive with Christmas, everything from the jolly old Saint Nick to the colorful candy canes. Christmas music played in Spanish could be heard throughout the warehouse, mixing in with the loud chatter from the workers. However, these workers weren't wrapping gifts or building toys; instead, they stuff white blocks into different festive shapes. This warehouse belongs to the Colombian gang and they were taking advantage of the holiday season, using all sorts of toys and decorations to be stuff with cocaine. They were hard at work trying to beat their deadline but the hustle didn't shatter their upbeat spirit.

The light upbeat atmosphere was shattered when the doors to the warehouse were broken down, ran over by a heavy armor pickup truck. Trailing close behind were two more pick-up vehicles, the passengers of these trucks were packing; they didn't waste a second to rain bullets on the Colombian gang. The Jamaican gang hopes to knock down their rivals, steal their drugs and weapons but overall make a statement and damage the Colombian gang. Though they were seriously taken off guard, the Colombians quickly took up arms and begin to fire back. Despite the fact, they had lost a large part of their force rapidly from the invasion.

As this all-out gang war exploded within the warehouse, unaware to them. Something was lurking and watching with amusement. He made a soft clicking purr, but it was drowned out by the gunfire and screams.

The festive Christmas décor that overwhelms the warehouse, which brought an innocent wonder and cheers, was now starting to look horrific. Giant Santa Clauses were knocked over with bullets along with his elves and reindeer. The decorations getting destroy and splash with blood. When some of the gangs got close enough, they begin to physically fight each other. Someone held a sharp edge giant candy cane and thrust it into the stomach of another. Another was choking the life out of someone with Christmas lights. All the while, Christmas songs played in the background despite it being drowned out by the chaos.

On the Jamaican side, a man laughs and chuckles as he took cover to reload his weapon. He smirks gleefully, as he is high on adrenaline, and he felt so alive. He always hated the Colombians, they were too cocky and smug, dope with great macho pride. A more significant annoyance when making business deals. It was the downfall when the gangs were united as one. After the crisis with their top leaders being murder and their numbers lows, the rival gangs decided to make a truce. Until it was utterly shredded when egos flare and once the gang was big enough, its split back into two. Leaving the two gangs at each other throats ever since the split.

There is a snap and a click of his gun as he fully reloaded, he grins as he was ready to get up and resume shooting, but that was interrupted. His eyes went wide with shock, he coughs up blood. His body begins to feel cold and slowly shake just as he slowly reaches his hand up to his chest. He breathes sharply when feeling something sharp. There is clicking and he shakily looks up to see some kind of invisible shape but red eyes gave it away. He thought he was looking into the eyes of some devil spirit. He screams, alerting his fellow gang members. They look over just in time to see their friend's head be snap off from his body. They stare on in disbelief and shock, frozen by fear.

They were jolted out of their shock when their friend's head slam into one of them, knocking a man down. He screamed loudly when he held his friend's head. It causes the others to begin fire on this invisible force, but the thing and lunge at them. It grabs one of the men, he screams and begs for his life but this creature shown no mercy. In front of everyone that could see, they watch as a man floating in midair be literally tore in half. His split body parts are toss away in different directions, his blood and guts got everywhere. The poor man was still alive, his body twitching as he lay on the floor. He could see his body was torn into two, he breathing heavily. That is when the screams truly began.

Both sides of the gang begin to fire on this creature, it laughs. A horrible haunting laugh that sounds human but at the same time not, it sounds that of an insane crackling old woman. The men were shaking but their fear kept them in place to fire and kill this unknown. This force, however, tore through the gangs, ripping and tearing men apart. It was no fight; it was a slaughter. Some becoming wise and decide to escape from this nightmare and run away but those that were running, their feet were cut off by some disk with sharp blades. They scream and cry as they lay helplessly on the ground as they bleed out.

However, three men were caught in some type of metal netting, it held them down and if they struggle, the mesh seems to tighten and it cut into their skin. Giving them no choice to surrender or otherwise get chop up by this odd netting.

Everything just happened to fast, the warehouse was pleasant, warm and jolly with the holiday spirit. Then in the blink of an eye, everything became cold and bloody. Torn up bodies unidentified litter through the warehouse, toss around carelessly. Shaky wet cries from the men that lay helplessly on the ground beg to their gods. Begging for mercy, to escape this hell, they found themselves in. Others were in a shocked state, choking on their blood.

There is a soft clicking mix with growls, the held captives tremble in fear as they thought the devil himself was approaching them. Its red eyes stare them down as if staring into their soul and taking it just by looking. This unknown figure suddenly appears in the center of the warehouse and they truly wish they were dead as a massive being tower overall. Its robust build is enormous in compare human bodybuilders. It was dawn with grey armor and fitted with black mesh, fishnets in other words. It also had what looks to be dreadlocks and it reaches midback. It had red skin splash with black splotches along it arms and legs. It clicks went rapid before stopping to look down at a moaning and crying man. He lay on his back, from the chest down; everything was gone except for his inner organs poured out and exposed. The man whimper when the creature's foot rest on his face. The held captives had no choice to take witness of a man's head slowly being crush underneath a creature's foot. There is a sickening wet crack and the thing seems to chuckle sinisterly.

The held captives sob loudly, begging for their lives as they were dragged out into the LA night's cold open air. Three large men being easily dragged away by this creature without any trouble. However, their cries appear to start getting on the being's nerves as it soon roars at them to quiet. It only results in these men to scream in terror. Extremely irritated, the creature slams its fist on one of the men, his skull cave in and shatter instantly under the force of this creature's raw strength. This made the beast furious as it didn't plan to kill him yet, with an annoyed, angry huff the creature tossed out the headless corpse. Leaving the two surviving men in complete shock, it pleased the beast as it let out a delightful purr of having the peaceful, silent night. The being cloaks itself, becoming invisible as it drags its prizes away from the warehouse. Leaving the night quiet, except for within the warehouse as slow wet breathing, painful groans, and desperate prayers from dying men.

The colorful flashes of blue and red lights shine the area, half of the downtown LAPD swarm the area making sure to keep citizens out, guarding the area because no living soul should ever bear witness to the sight. Within the warehouse, the scene was gruesome and it left many sick to their stomach. Some were having to leave the area, unable to handle the gore. This act of violence has never been seen before but at the same time for some of the older officers, it felt hauntingly familiar.

"Oh god…" an old man mumble, he breathes deeply, trembling with pure fear. His eyes watery, his hand on his chest as he felt his old heart racing. He slowly begins to fall to his knees feeling weak, an officer nearby notices him and quickly went to his side. "Oh god, I hope…th-this isn't the same thing all over again…" he mourns.

The woman officer looks at him, confuse with concern. "What do you mean? Are you saying that something like this actually happened before?" She questions softly, this old man looks ready to have a heart attack or worst go into some sort of shock.

He breathes deeply as he clings to her as if she was his lifeline, keeping him in the present. "…no…this…this is far worse." He pauses, gasping for air as his mind recalls the events. His wide eyes stare into her eyes, tightly gripping her arm. "It was 1997, during the summer…and it was the hottest summer. …Oh god…"

Officer Cazadora Guerrero frown deeply. "What happened that summer?"

The old man begins to cry heavily, he sobs loudly as he broke down before her. She gently comforts him, but she waves over some of the EMTs to come over and take over. She watches as they gently took the old officer away. Her attention shifts when she saw the vans of the FBI pull into the scene. She gave a shakily sigh as she looks up to the starless night sky, speaking to herself. "…What the fuck…"


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone is curious as to what the characters look like, check out my DA page in La Caza folder. My name is the same on DA

Chapter 2

Gentle soothing jazz played softly throughout the candle dim quiet and nearly empty bar. There are soft chatter and murmurs among the bar patrons as they spoke among themselves. The soft clicks and clatters of glass as the bartender work behind the bar. In the corner of the bar, there is a comfortable lounge set up with lazy boys' chairs and comfy love seats and sofas. Coffee tables set up near the furniture for patrons to rest their glasses as they watch TV. The TV itself is large and is mounted onto the wall; it currently broadcast the 11 o'clock news.

"_Breaking news in the Skid Row district, viewers discretion is advised. The mass murder group had struck again, but this time they had hung their victims for the public to bear witness. In total, twelve bodies of unknown genders were discovered, skinned and headless. Police and the FBI are desperately working on discovering this murderous group and bringing them to justice. In the meantime, they advise that everyone stay indoor because the group attacks at night. If you choose to wander out at night, please be safe and watch your surroundings."_ The news lady pleaded to the camera for the viewers to understand.

A cloud of smoke clouded the TV screen; a tall, strong-looking woman sat in one of the lazy boy chairs. She stares at the TV with tormented and tired mismatch eyes, she sighs deeply with frustration as she blew another puff of smoke from her cigarette. Cazadora Guerrero wasn't a smoker but unfortunately, she had fallen into the nasty bad habit when a fellow coworker offered it to her to destress her nerves. In some ways, it did help in settling down her nerves, along with visiting the local bars to drink. She knew it wasn't the right way to solve her problems. However, at this point, she no longer cared, she will do anything to forget whatever she had seen thus far.

Like today, she, along with a unit, had gone to Skid Row to do crowd control while the bodies were taken down. Oh god, the victims, they were hung like animals. Completely skin, exposing their raw muscles and dripping blood. Their missing heads made everything worst as she just kept thinking of them as skinned meat from the butcher shop. The sense of humanity lost in death is haunting to her. They didn't deserve that; no one should ever be tear away from their humanity, especially in death. To add salt to injuries, the group of monsters wrapped their victims in Christmas lights and hung them along with the festive décor. Cazadora tightly clenches her teeth as if in pain, but in reality, she is a boiling volcano ready to burst.

It has been twenty days since the first incident at the warehouse with the little gang war and ever since that night. Incidents like that begin to arise in some areas with the high rate crime where gangsters are known to hang out together at night. They'll be targeted before leaving a gruesome slaughter scene, by morning there will be hung, skinned victims. Cazadora and her fellow officers were misfortune enough to witness the horrifying sights, forever scarred from the events. Night after night, it was practically the same. During this time, the police and the FBI did their best to keep things under wraps and keep it out of the public eye to avoid a panic. Sadly, the news eventually broke out, and the whole city is in a panic mode. Crime begins to rise because the police force is spread thin to try to maintain and settle the panic.

However, the increase in crime seems to draw this group in as they target the wildfires. It was enough to scare people to hide into their homes and especially the gangs, to hideaway. In some sick twisted way, the crime rate had dim down, especially in the violent areas. The streets are eerily quiet without a soul in sight. The media thought this group was some sort of heroes going after the injustice, but they were proven wrong when the killers begin to randomly attack people. From the poorest to the richest, the youngest to the oldest, the message is utterly cleared; no one is safe.

Residents quickly had begun to move out of the city to hopefully escape from the unknown group. Sadly, the crimes were too much for a large number of officers, especially the older officers. Many of the officers had either quit or retired. Making the current officer's jobs a lot harder as their units were now spread thin. Cazadora feels overworked, especially when she comes onto the scene of these slaughters. With each case, she felt herself becoming numb, slowly breaking. One day she clearly remembered when she arrived at one scene. She remembered when she first saw the skinned woman, Cazadora had instantly stormed out of the room to throw up, and she was close to passing out.

Cazadora shakily breathes deeply, tears were streaming down her face as her body tremble. She pants heavily as she felt as if the air was leaving her as she quickly recalls the memory. She sobs quietly. "The basterds." She growls. The victim was a young pregnant woman, she was hung like a deer with her stomach sliced open, her dead unborn lay off to the side, discard and missing their head.

Cazadora shakily took a sharp gulp of her drink, she groans softly as she felt the alcohol burn her throat and instantly haze her mind. She rubs her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away. She coughs and wheeze, slowly settling down as she tries to control her emotions that seem close to ripping her apart. She breathes deeply, clearing her throat before looking up to the TV. She instantly narrows her eyes as the news anchors spoke with a supposedly specialist, they were coming up with some theories about this unknown group.

"Bullshit," Cazadora hiss to herself. She glaring at this specialist as he rambles on screen. No one knows this group, they haven't stepped forward and spoken about themselves. The police and especially the FBI have no clues about this group. However, Cazadora feels like the FBI knows something but isn't telling no one regardless of what is happening. There is evidence among the older officers, Cazadora had notice how they were spooked. They knew something but were scared to speak about it. Cazadora did her own little investigation because she remembers the old officer the first night. He was nearly scared half to death; he was clinging to her and rambling nonsense, but it was enough clues for her.

He mentioned something in 1997, she tried searching for any cases that could possibly match the current circumstances but found none. That'll be a lie because some files had been blocked out, classified, and she wasn't a high enough rank to see these files. With no way of getting around, Cazadora had to give up her search. If anything was happening and the FBI knew something, she was the last person they will ever tell.

Cazadora sighs deeply as she put out her cigarette before finishing the rest of her drink. She prays and hopes with all her being that this group is brought to justice, and the killings will just stop. She gets up and begins to leave the bar, ordering an Uber to take her home.

In the dark of the night within Griffin Park, there is a very faint and distant sound of wailing and screaming. Their cries echo loudly into the night as their screams for mercy fell on deaf ears. Their tormentor purr with sickening delight as he watches a pitiful ooman desperately struggles to crawl away but was laughably failing miserably because the ooman was messing their arms and legs. The amused Yautja had cut them off because he wanted to see the ooman squirm helplessly. The ooman scream and sob loudly as blood gushes from their empty limb sockets, they beg for the mercy of death. But a swift death did not come, as a dagger is thrust into their throat, muffing their screams. The Yautja watches with fascinates as the ooman squirm and thrashes about like a limb cut off from a lizard. Eventually, the ooman slowly stop moving, their eyes going dim as the life in them fade away. Their body becoming cold and numb as death finally took mercy and took their soul.

Achea scoffs with disappointment as his fun comes to a short end. These flesh bags are pathetic, unable to last long enough to fully enjoy his fun. He brutally yanks his dagger back, causing the dead ooman's head to rip off and rollback. He didn't take notice as he wipes the blood off his blade, but his attention shifts to the remaining oomens that were still alive. A good reason to capture more than one ooman so he can guarantee his fun will last. He chuckles with sinister amusement as these odd soft fleshly aliens tremble before him, wholly petrified by him.

Their fear reeks the area, and their fear turns him on, it fuels him, thrill him, and he hungers for more. He loves their fear. Loves seeing them squirm and beg for their lives. He felt power over them, they didn't stand a chance against him. Their lives were in his hands, and he decided their faith. Their fear is his drug, and he is addicted to it, he only wants more. Achea chuckles coldly as he begins to approach the whimpering trembling oomen, he smells their fear, and it became heavier with every step he takes. He could hear their little hearts beating wildly in their tiny rib cages. A cute, amusing sound that made him grins wildly with a purr.

Achea chuckle coldly as he stood before the cowardly ooman, they stare up at him as if he was the dark hunter himself. They scream when Achea snatches one of them by their neck, holding the squirming and trembling weak creature. Its eyes widen as it stares at him with complete raw terror. Their neck so thin, it a miracle that their neck is capable of holding their fragile head. One little cut and they could bleed, one wrong movement and their necks could snap.

The ooman must be the ultimate joke, these weak creatures have been warned to be the most dangerous out there. Stories about them claim they were capable of killing some of the greatest warriors. However, seeing them for himself, everything that has been said must be lies. They're downright laughable. They couldn't leave a mark on him, let alone hurt him. Instead, they were nothing more than his toys, his source of amusement and pleasure.

The ooman choke and gasp when Achea begins to apply pressure in his grip. He chuckles as he watches this weak creature struggle to breathe. The air escaping, fleeting as Achea watches the life leave it. Achea flicks his thumb; there a sickening crack that seems to echo. He will never understand what gave these creatures such a reputation for Yautja to pause and be cautious.

Achea glaze over to the other oomen, they stood frozen in terror. Achea smirks as he flares his mandibles wide and latches onto the dead oomen's head, it cracks and crunches underneath his maw. The loud squish that follows as its skull squishes the ooman's brain. Blood sprays from the gushing body as it falls limp to the ground at Achea's feet. The Yautja's chest and maw cover with blood. Achea licks his maw with a sinister purr.

Screams echo into the night, within the mountains of Griffin Park. So close yet so far from civilization.

In the early hours of light, Cazadora is out on the trail, her daily mile run. Despite her late-night outing, she woke up to her regular early hours, she couldn't go back to sleep, and her dog wouldn't allow her. The adorable husky wolf mix demanded his breakfast, and he will drag his owner out of bed. Sadly, for Cazadora he has done so many times, the impatient pup.

Cazadora looks down at her side to see a bright, happy smile of her panting dog, Blue. He could have run ahead of her, but he prefers to run alongside her, easily keeping pace with her. The pup barks loudly with excitement, his bright blue eyes taunting and daring her to run faster or to chase him. Cazadora laughs as she begins to run faster, she chuckles weakly as Blue bolt pass her, barking happily.

"You're such a goofball! Darn dog!" She laughs as she chases after him.

Three years ago, Cazadora was part of a drug bust; she and her unit had taken down an illegal operation. The bust wasn't the typical drug ring, they were also running an exotic animal breeding program to sell off to the black market. Among the animals were some hybrid animals, brown bears with polar bears, tigers with lions, and grey wolves with regular dogs. Blue and his siblings were among them. The FBI had wanted to put down the canine hybrids, but she and a few of her coworkers pleaded they didn't. After some paper works and strings pulled, Cazadora and her coworkers managed to adopt the canine hybrids.

Cazadora was instantly drawn to Blue because of his piercing blue eyes. At the time, the one-month pup had jumped onto her lap. He is a gorgeous dog with a grayish-blue fur with black markings. She knew that Blue belongs to her, and she is glad she adopted him; the pup had brought so much joy into her life. She can't think of life without him.

Eventually, Cazadora came to a slow stop, she pants heavily as she had run over a mile nonstop. She wiped her forehead before checking her Fitbit, it said that she had run nearly two miles. Most of the time, she has been sprinting due to chasing Blue. Said dog was panting heavily, he whimpers and whines, pacing as he looks up at her. His long pink tongue hanging out and his hot breath panting against her leg. Cazadora chuckles softly at him. "You wanted to be chased."

She takes a seat on a large rock and pulls out her canteen. She pours some water into Blue's cup, and the dog rapidly drank despite it being pour. She rolls her eyes as he practically drank from the canteen. She playfully nudges him away. "Alright dog, you drank enough. Let me have some." She chuckles. Blue lay down at her feet, enjoying the shade as his owner drank water.

Cazadora gasp softly with relief as the refreshing water cool her heating body. She sighs deeply as she leans back, instantly relaxing as the nature all around her soothe her nerves. She could smell the fresh leaves, the crisp coolness of the morning due, and the lovely charming chirps of the birds. She could hear some of the smaller critters move about throughout the bush. She smiles happily as she felt at peace, being so far away from the bustling city life.

She knew the area perfectly well; she had spent a large part of her life in the great outdoors. She often seeks out trails to hike and mountains to explore. She an adventurer at heart with a deep passion for the wilderness, she wants to be closer to nature, and she is also a thrill seeker for the unknown. She had wanted to be a park ranger at first. She wanted to be like her grandfather, who was a park ranger, but the old man had begged her that she didn't become one. Rather he pleaded with her to instead follow the path of a police officer if she wanted to help people.

Whenever she had tried questioning him about the reason for his panic over her wanting to become a park ranger. He answered her with a thousand-yard stare in his old weary eyes. _"The wilderness of the unknown is scarier than the barrel of a gun."_

It was evident that something had happened in his past, but he refused to speak about it. Cazadora wished she could have gotten something out of him before he had passed away due to a sudden heart attack. It was recent, too, making the situation disheartening. However, what troubles her the most is that her grandfather passed away just when the sudden mass murders begin, literally when the public got word of this unknown group. Cazadora can't shake the feeling, but she feels that her grandfather knew something, and the fear just overly stressed out his old heart.

Cazadora jolts from her thoughts when Blue begins to bark loudly, but from the tone of his bark, he sounds aggressive. He growling, his fur bristling and his hackles raised, he glaring at something as he bares his sharp teeth. In moments like these, her dog definitely looks like a wolf. She frowns confuse. "Blue, what's the matter? What has gotten into you?" She tries to seek out what is stressing her dog.

She gets up slowly and begins walking. Blue quickly staying in front of her, guarding her against a possible attack. That made her tense, she knew her dog, and he has been specialized trained. He wouldn't act like this on purpose. She frowns. "Hello? Who's out there? Show yourself, I know you're out there. Stop this right now; I am an LAPD officer. I am ordering you to show yourself." She said firmly. There is no answer, and she walks further ahead.

She flinches when she felt a wet drop hit her forehead; she wipes her brow with her hand, and when looking down. She froze, it felt like her heart stop as she stares horrified at her bloody hand. She quickly looks up to where the drop had come from; she instantly pals, and she felt a scream caught in her throat. Even though she had seen the sight on near regular basic now, it scared her to the bone.

She stares up at the multiple skinned bodies that were hung high in the trees. Her heart begins to race; she looks down at her dog, who is still growling and snarling. She figures the killers might be out there, possibly watching her. She had her taster and pepper spray, but she knew it would be useless to a group of murders that are capable of taking down dangerous gangsters. She stood no chance; her only best bet is to run as fast she can and call 911.

"Blue retreat," Cazadora order, she could hear the fear in her own voice. She felt like she was going to be sick. She felt weak, but she knew that she has to run for her life. In a split second, she took off into a mad sprint. Blue hot on her heels as they sprinted back to the car. Unaware that Cazadora was right, she was being watched.

Achea watches the frighten creature, and its little pet runs away; he chuckles coldly. He didn't expect an oomen to be way out here, he thought about killing it. It wouldn't have been difficult; he could have quickly jumped down and cut the ooman's head clean off. However, he decided against doing so because he knew that the ooman is bound to bring more oomen.

Dumb prey, instead of running away, they always come to investigate the kill. Thinking the oomen are capable of taking down whatever had killed their fallen clan member. Achea rumbles a deep amuse purr as he lazily strokes his necklace, which was that of a tiny skull of a ooman pup, he will wait. He will find it interesting to have his prey come to him. He had hunted what these oomen call gangsters; they're feisty, but he curious of what these police officers can do.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:**** This story will get gory and will have sensitive topics. If you are unable to handle such matters, turn back. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 3**

In the early morning, the birds were softly chirping and singing their morning song to the fresh new day. A lovely peaceful calmness within the quiet Griffin Park of the early hour, however, the perfect image is distorted when a frantic woman rushes along the trails. Her mismatch eyes were wide, her face struck with horrific fear, and she pants heavily as she pushes to her limits. She sprinting as if her life depends on it, and it might possibly be to what she knows and to what she had seen. The images could leave a grown man sick; Cazadora knew she is in grave danger, she needed to get to safety and call for help. Trailing behind her is her dog, the usually hyper speedy pup always outran her. He had often left her in the dust, but this time, Blue was having a difficult time keeping up with his owner.

_Get to the car. Get to the car. __**Get to the car!**_ Cazadora's mind repeatedly screams on loop. Her heartbeat is rapid, she pants heavily and her running dash with long strides. Horrifying images of chop of people of all ages filled her mind and made her heart heavy with dread. She tightly clenches her teeth as tears swell in her eyes and stream down her flush cheeks as the fear suffocates her. Despite her moving at a dangerous high sprint, if she wasn't careful, she could easily hurt herself by either snapping her ankles or smashing her head if she trips. But she didn't take notice of any of those details; instead, she ran. Even then, she felt like the world move in slow motion, the world around her dragging endlessly, but all she wanted was to get the fuck out of there. Her safe haven felt like a death trap, and she desperately needed to escape.

Eventually, what had felt like an eternity, she caught sight of the park's parking lot. Sweet relief and joy filled her heart once she spotted her car. Instead of following the trail leading downwards, she quickly slid and skidded down the curves of the paths. Making a direct path towards her car, the cement crunch with the sand when she left the grounded trail. The loud audible sound struck her like lightning; she instantly froze on the spot, her eyes darting over the area, desperately searching for anything. Nothing randomly appears, just the slow, peaceful calmness that rattles her nerves. She knows someone or something is out there, she fears any noise might pinpoint her location.

She took a moment to take in her surroundings, quickly trying to convince herself that she is in the clear for now. With little reassurance, Cazadora quickly races to her car but due to the sand and dirt on the concrete. It resulted in her slipping and falling over, she quickly covers her mouth to muff her cry of pain as she fell on her ass hard.

_Fucking piece of shit! Might as well been fucking ice!_ She mentally curses to herself. She cringes and whines as her body felt achy, feeling the rush of aches and pain from her mad sprint. But she pushes through the pain and quickly got up, her body screaming at her in refusal, but she ignores it to the best of her ability as she made to her car. Her heart begins to race as she tries pulling out her keys to open her car, but her hands kept shaking, and she kept dropping her keys. _**Son of a whore!**_ She screams to herself as she wanted to cry in frustration. _This isn't some mother fucking horror movie!_

However, she knew, and she curses at herself for her laziness. She should have gotten her car clicker repair so she wouldn't have to manually open her car. She has been mocked and teased for opening her car the old fashion way, but she didn't care at the time. She wishes she could punch her past self. Eventually, she opens her car's door, she swung it open and made Blue jump into the car. She quickly pushes him into the passenger seat just as she slams the door behind her. She felt a certain amount of safety when she locks the doors. She relaxes in her seat, panting heavily, her body overheating with a cold sweat resulting in her body to shiver. But she didn't allow herself to lose her guard. Her eyes darted across her tinted windows; the glass itself begin to fog due to her body emitting heat, causing her sight to be damped to the outside.

It didn't calm her in the slightest.

She breathes sharply to forcibly calm her nerves as she reaches into her bag to grab her phone. She dials 911, her phone press against her ear as she cautiously looks around. The ringing echo in her mind, mocking her in a haunting fashion, she hates the ringing, the delay seconds of waiting for someone to answer. Every second count because any disaster can happen at any second.

Despite the wait, Cazadora jumps as she is startled when she hears the operator answer her call. "911, what's your emergency?" Her voice calm but monotone.

"Dispatch, this is LAPD Officer Cazadora Guerrero, I'm at Griffith park. I'm here on my off duty, but I stumble across a crime scene; there are hung skinned bodies, possibly over six or more. I assume the killers might still be in the area because the corpses looked recent." Cazadora firmly spoke to the operator with full authority as she told dispatch the needed details. After speaking with Dispatch for years, she knew what to do, and she didn't need the operator asking her questions. It will only delay time and every second count.

"Thank you, Officer Guerrero, the police units are en route. I'm under orders to tell you to quickly leave the area immediately." The operator spoke firmly, and Cazadora could hear the concerned tone underneath her monotone voice.

Cazadora nervously swallows, she breathes shakily. "U-understood." She hung up and breathe a small sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when she took notice of her dog's condition. Panic quickly flare throughout her as she saw her poor dog panting heavily, clearly overheating from the mad sprint. Without thinking, she unlocks her car and immediately jumps out. She races around to the trunk to open it so she can grab water from the cooler. However, she froze in place when she hears a slow clicking…

And it sounded close to her…

Too close…

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt like her body is turning cold and numb while the air around her seems to leave her. She didn't move as fear has clamp deep into her bones, making her rigid.

_I'm going to fucking die…_

* * *

It was amusing to watch the ooman race through the park with her pet closely trailing behind. The oomen are such noisy creatures; it a miracle they had mange to live this long enough with other predators hunting them. Truly amazing when he had easily sneaked up on her, and she didn't detect him unless he purposely made a noise. The scent of fear instantly filled the air, and the female goes ridged.

Achea smirks devilishly as he carefully looks over the terrified ooman. The female species of this pitiful race, so much worse than their male counterparts. They hold no value in survival, they are meant to breed and care for offspring. Unlike the females of his species, they can easily do anything and beyond that. They hold a strong standing in his society and often make the rules alongside the elders and ancient ones. Even outright speaking out against them. Unlike among the oomen, Achea had seen many times, females being beaten into their place.

Achea roughly grips the back of the female's neck, and she instantly yelps. She freezes and whines lowly, trembling in his grip. He rumbles a low playful purr as he loosens his grip, his hand slowly trailing down her back. Underneath his tender touch, he could feel her stiff muscles tense, he felt a brief cold chill rattle her. His finger delicately trails down her spine, following the delicate curve of her back, and he found it delightful to watch her breath sharply. Especially to watch her as he made her arch into his touch, her shoulders tense, and she made a low pleading whine. He could smell her fear increase, it pleased his senses. He made a low soft purr that rumbles deeply through his broad chest.

Letting her know of his desire and pleasure.

His hand slowly grips the firm roundness of her ass. She jumps, making a tiny whimper, a cry of fear.

It only excited him…

The noise she made, such a tiny squeak; Achea made a low chuckle, these oomen were just too amusing. The females, the majority that he had faced, were always submissive. So quick to give up to him but begging for their worthless lives. They're too quick to surrender, unlike the females of his kind, they are strong. They will kill a male if he so much as dare thinks of touching a female without her permission.

So, it is hilarious to him when these puny weak and fleshly creatures had been marked as being one of the dangerous species to hunt. But these suppose dangerous creatures were just pitiful prey, insects beneath his foot. The ooman has a strong flight or fight response, but he could admit that their response makes them fascinating because their actions will be unpredictably random. He remembered a few that did manage to trick him, but regardless, they didn't stand a chance against his mighty strength. He is a god among them, he is the master so regardless…

The oomen were his toys to play with…

Achea smirks when the little ooman female squeaks when he roughly grips her thigh. She cries and whines as he squeezes it slowly, feeling the soft flesh. His claws dig into the skin, easily tearing through the cloth she wore. The weak skin broke underneath his talons and bleed softly. He smells her blood, and it smells lovely as he squeezes her thigh, causing blood to softly stain his hand. He'll admit that he does feel some muscle within the thigh, but it was very little in comparison to the females of his species.

It is very intriguing how vastly different the females are between Yautja and oomen. The oomen are soft and small compare to their male counterpart, also very meek and submissive. So easy to break and bend to one's will with perfect ease, there was no effect. As for the yautja females, they were the complete opposite; towered over their males and twice the strength. They held the highest of authority, especially when mating.

The females pick and choose their mates, never allowing a male to do anything to her unless she said so. It will be completely unknown when an opportunity to mate arises. Especially now, within his lifetime, some idiot bad blood had created a toxic serum to the Yautja race, it had resulted in killing 90% of the female population. Due to this, the difficulties to mate had increased five times, because the females were extremely picky.

When coming to the oomen's homeworld, Achea was frustrated and angry as he was denied many times from different females. He remembered it being his worst mating season. He hated how quickly the females had brushed him aside as if he was nothing. It enrages him vividly that he had stupidly challenged a female, but only to be ruthlessly beaten to an inch of his life. His fellow hunters mock and taunt him, joking that he was an impatient new blooded hunter, eager to breed. It wounded his pride and further anger him, but he learned his lesson and decide to make his retreat.

When he was on the oomen's planet, he had discovered a mating pair of ooman. He had watched them, and he was deeply absorbed in the activity between the two, but it quickly reminded him of what he was denied. What he couldn't have, despite his endless efforts. The humiliation broke him. That day, Achea made his choice. He didn't have to wait or prove himself. He had the power, the strength to do whatever he wanted among these hairless apes. He smirks devilishly as he quickly remembers…

How he became a bad blood. Does he regret it? Not in the slightest.

Of course, it was disgusting, mating with prey. But the more Achea did it, the disgust shimmer and his pleasures were finally satisfied. Over time, he grew his likes and dislikes the more he mated with the oomen. At one point had even tried males after he had seen a mated pair and his curiosity got the better of him. He like the males just as much he likes the females.

Among the males, he likes the big and strong males, especially when he has seen them act big and tough. Only to prove to them who the real male is; he loved seeing the mighty males go cold once they saw his manhood. As for females, he prefers organic females. The ones that were naturally fit and healthy, without any form of drugs in their systems or those ridiculous implants. Though it did amuse him whenever he pops them.

As for the trembling female in his hand, thus far, he likes what he saw. She starting to prove to be his favorite. For an ooman female, she is tall with muscles but is hidden underneath her female softness. It gave her a natural figure, showing off her curves and made her alluring to the eyes. Her bottom is firm and round, her hips wide, and her thighs thick enough to support her. She has long thick strong legs; and, of course, the large milk glands on her chest. His hand firmly grips them, and she let out a whine. Her milk glands were firm and full, but amusing they didn't hold any milk due to the lack of offspring. He couldn't understand why he was drawn to them, but they serve him no purpose. Yautja females don't have large milk glands when they don't have any pups to nurse.

His hand drifted up along her back slowly, following the curve of her back again. The curves are definitely what he loves the most, especially the flexibility. He found the oomen flexibility exotic, to have them bend and arch with perfect ease.

She gasps, trembling when Achea's hand grip her mane, which was tied in a tight neat bun. He purrs as he slowly pulls on the bun, causing her to gasp as she is forced to bend backward. He pulls the tie out of her mane, causing it to spill and elegantly flow down her back; it reached up to her hips. Achea purr as his fingers softly brush through her long mane, he found oomen's mane interesting. He likes how his fingers could easily brush through the thousands of thin strands, and they were all soft to the touch. What's more thought-provoking to him is that each tiny strands were connected to the oomen's head, yet the ooman doesn't feel it when it is brushed. Yet if he pulls hard enough...

The female screams in pain when he had pulled too hard; she curses at him, crying loudly with anger. The ooman can undoubtedly feel their mane being pull, and they clearly don't like their mane being pull. But oddly whenever he had come across oomen mating, he notices some females enjoy having their manes pulled. He will want to get pleasure out from the females when he pulls on their manes. He has done it so many times and done it in many ways, but he hasn't discovered the right way to pull on a female's mane. Typically ends with Achea accidentally yanking the mane entirely off from the female's cranium.

However, he isn't going to give up on his endeavors.

* * *

…_Please make it stop… _

Cazadora screams in pain as this creature kept pulling on her hair. Her eyes wide with tears, and she begs for them to stop. She trembles and whines as she could see and feel the cold shadow cast over her. She could feel how strong they are, she has no chance of fighting against them. She whimpers as her thigh sting from when it had gripped her thigh and left deep cuts with its claws. When she saw it hands for the first time, she instantly knew that this was no human. Its hand is rough with a lizard-like texture and felt just like so as it kept touching her. The claws caress her skin with tenderness, but she knew one wrong move, it could easily stab through her.

…_it not human…it not human…_

She gasps when it yanks her back against it. She whined when she had slams against its hard body, it wore some sort of armor. She pals when she felt it press against her and Cazadora couldn't be calling this thing an it as she could clearly feel that this thing is a male. She felt him rubbing against her, purring behind her head as he kept groping her. She felt him grind against her ass, tears were streaming down her face. She prays that it ends soon or she wakes up, and this was all just a fuck up dream. She prays it is a fucked-up dream.

_**...Please help me…**_

Cazadora flinches when she felt his hand grip her hip sharply, she hisses in pain when she felt his claws dig into her skin again. She cries when he roughly pulls her hip back into him. She felt him begin to slowly tear her shorts, but he suddenly stops.

He snarls, and it causes her to freeze at the vicious animalistic sound. The sound causes her to tremble in fear, but a deeper part of her, something primal recognizes him as a predator. She breathes sharply when he suddenly grip her throat, making her lookup. Cazadora felt like her heart had stop when she saw a metal mask staring down at her.

She stares at him; the thing is, of course, is massive with a big head. Connected to his head is what looks to be thick dreadlocks. He rumbles a soft purr as he caresses her throat, his claws teasing against her jugular. She couldn't help to give a pleading cry, begging for this monster to show some sort of mercy. But she doubts it, not after what he had done. What he did to all those people. She knew it had to be him; there is no doubt about it. This monster can easily slice her throat, nothing is going to stop him. She will be another victim to his growing list.

She closes her eyes tightly. She didn't want to die, but she is afraid, and she didn't want that mask to be the last thing she sees. Cazadora pictures her happy moments as she waited for him to press his claw deeper into her skin. Slice her throat wide open or separate her head from her body.

"…_retreat…"_

Cazadora's eyes snap open when she hears her voice, but no, it was some recording of her voice. Her voice…she remembered when she ordered Blue. God, it felt like lifetimes ago now, but he had recorded her voice at that time. She could hear the tremble in her voice. It felt like he is mocking her, or maybe he is ordering her?

She trembles when his thumb softly trails her cheek before caressing her lips as if he was her lover. He tilts his head, trilling softly at her before he roughly lets her go. She falls forward into the trunk of her car. She quickly turns around, just in time to see him walking away from her. She pales when seeing him. He armored with mismatching pieces and armed with different types of weapons. From what she could see of his skin, it is red with different shades. Then before her eyes, she witnesses this monster…no…the devil, disappear before her. Logically in her mind, she concluded that he used some sort of invisible cloak.

However, her attention is quickly drawn to the sky when she hears helicopters from the far distance. He stops because they were probably looking for him? Why would it stop him? If anything, he could kidnap her and possibly escape. Cazadora looks back to the forest, she certainly wasn't going to stick around. She quickly got into her car and drove off as fast as she can.

As she drove, she begins to tremble as the events start to finally weigh heavily on her. Cazadora commences to cry and wail loudly as all her pent emotions start pouring out from her as she drove. She breathes and hiccups as she couldn't believe what had happened to her.

"Diablo." She mumbles fearfully. His metal face staring down at her with his red eyes.

There is a devil in the city of angels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't been consistent with updating this story; it a passionate project I do on the side when I don't have work or college work. Or when I'm not burnout DX. **

**I just want to let you all know that I had listened to some predator and alien audiobooks, which had given me a ton of ideas. However, that had led me to actually rewrite all the chapters I had line up. That only means that there might be a few spoilers here and there from the books if you plan to listen/read them. Mostly inspiration from the books, and I'm not going to be strictly following the book's storyline.**

**The books I had listen to were**

**The Predator: Hunters and Hunted**

**Predator: If It Bleeds**

**Predator: Stalking Shadows**

**Alien: Isolation: The Alien™ Series**

**Alien: River of Pain: An Audible Original Drama**

**Alien: Sea of Sorrows: An Audible Original Drama**

**They were fun to listen to, and I especially enjoy listening to Predator: If It Bleed, a collection of stories of different predators hunting through different points in human history.**

**Anyways I ramble enough; please enjoy the story and leaves some comments because they encourage and inspire me to write more. Enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING: This story will get gory and will have sensitive topics. If you are unable to handle such matters, turn back. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 4 **

The swooshing rotation of the blades spinning filled the air as two black hawk helicopters flew over Griffith Park. The pilots did a basic check over their monitors and instruments before they spoke over the coms. "We are making our approach to the site."

"Proceeding to scan the area for the target." The co-pilot added. He frowns as he carefully looks over the radar as the computer went through different scans but fail to locate the target.

"Roger that, ground team is at the rendezvous point." A heavily armed soldier responded. He looks over at the rest of his troops within the compact Cougar 6x6 MRAP truck, including him, making a total of ten people. They were all armed with the latest armor and weapons, all of them custom-built from their employer. He and his troops were double-checking their equipment before they exit the Cougar. Their leader, Major Kevin Grills, carefully look them over, making sure they were ready for what they will be facing. He knew they were all nervous, and he couldn't blame none of them. They know what they were going to get into. Despite having the massive army with powerful weapons to back them up, it didn't settle their nerves.

After all, not all of them were going to be coming out of this.

Once they were ready, they quickly storm out of the truck. Grill being the last one to exit the truck, he looks over as he saw two more Cougars pulling in onto the scene. Bringing more troops once they came to a stop. All of them were ready for a war, all heavily gear for the fight of their lives. However, what disheartens him is he couldn't identify any of them. They were identical to each other; not even their body shapes didn't give off a distinctive feature to them. Grill could only see his reflection against the glass of their helmets, but he too only saw a helmet stare back at him. Grill felt as if he and his troops were just drones.

Grill didn't have to order them to line up; he briefly looks at them before looking towards the park. Despite everything they have, it should be clear they'll win the day, but this isn't his first time. He lives through different hunts, some he barely lived through. Grill's team consists of troops coming in to practically test the target to see how deadly it is. If they can kill it or capture it, good for them but 8 out of 10. Each encounter has been a slaughter. Their results in the predator hunts have been getting worst, but it wasn't Grill or his comrades' fault. Their employers aren't getting enough funds to give them the resources they need or giving Grill the proper amount of time to train the new recruits. Worst of all, their resource has been stretch thin, meaning they're getting sloppy.

New recruits would be hired, given the basics before throwing them out onto the field. Grill should know because a good part of his team was made up of new recruits. He knew they weren't ready to be out on the field; they didn't have enough training. Their operation is starting to fall apart, it no secret, and he knew it wouldn't last before it will all crumple. Countless lives have been lost due to stupid mistakes. Mistakes that could have been easily avoided.

Grill focuses his attention on his team; he clears his throat. "Alright, listen up! We will split off into three groups! Group one will walk forward towards the north. Group two and three will circle at the sides. The plan is to surround the target, to overwhelm and conquer. Our orders are to kill or capture the target, but higher-ups prefer the target to be brought in alive. Be alert at all times and if you see a shimmer, open fire!" Grill spoke loudly. He clicks his rifle. "Group one with me! Let's move out!"

The large group of 30 quickly split into three groups and follow their Major's orders. They instantly fall into formation as they move forward into Griffith Park. Each member was equipped with body cams and vital instruments monitoring their health. The data collected will instantly send elsewhere at a different location.

* * *

A temporary HQ for their operations, a building, rented out in LA. Within the building, there is a massive room serving as the central hub of communications. A large office team of agents works like busy bees as they carefully look over the monitors. Ahead of them hung a massive screen, it is split into smaller screens showing the point of view of each of the troops. At the bottom of each picture, establish the identity and heart pulse of the person.

Behind everyone, a tall man with a muscular figure with striking blue eyes and blond hair, which was brushed back. He stood on a balcony that overlook everyone. He stares coldly with a permeant scowl as he glares at the screens. "Any visual on the Predator at all?" He demanded sharply. His hands gripping the balcony's safety bars with impatience.

"No, sir, no signs of the target yet." One agent answer.

He didn't like the answer; he flares up. "Fucking find the damn creature already! We are wasting time!"

The agent didn't respond to him; he instead rolls his eyes and focuses his attention on important matters. Everyone, despite him, finding him to be a nuisance, but they didn't speak out against him because he outranks them. However, a Hispanic Japanese man wasn't afraid to stand up against him. "Jeff, is it really necessary to have this attitude? It is not going to get us nowhere." His voice calm and relaxed.

"Shut it, Vega!" Jeff snarl. Agent Andy Vega's eyes narrow with annoyance; he indeed felt the luckiest man alive to have Jeffrey Keystone as his partner. Andy crosses his arms and shifts his attention from the angry troll to the screens. He wasn't going to waste his breath on him.

Meanwhile, Grill carefully looks over his visor's screen as he constantly scans the area, his visor going through the different settings trying to pick up a trace of the predator. There were no readings, making him nervous; they usually would have caught some kind of trace. Especially when they have air support constantly circling from the above and many bodies also checking the radars. Despite this, no one could pick up any sign to indicate where the predator is located…is concerning.

However, this predator has proven to be different. Clearly, it is some sort of criminal or something because it doesn't follow the same behavior as the other predators. The massacre on the different groups of people ranging from the innocent to the guilty. Mostly since it slowly tortures its victims. It most certainly didn't fit the regular predator's hunting pattern.

Unfornatally meant this predator is a massive unknown; they couldn't rely on their previous knowledge about the predators. In theory, with the evidence stacking up, they could possibly be dealing with an alien psycho killer. The thought alone made his heart race and his blood run cold. With the knowledge in mind, Grill felt the chances will be low for survival. A human psycho killer is scary enough, but a predator? That's madness.

Back at HQ, they could see the spike in their heart rate and their blood pressure slowly increasing. The uncertainness in their train movements as they walk forward through the beaten path. Jeffrey scowl as he stares, annoyed at the beeping monitors. He growls. "Damn idiots, don't they know that the creature can smell their fears!?"

Andy couldn't believe how ridiculous this man sounded. "Why don't you show them how to be fearless by leading the ground team?" Andy glare at him angrily. "I will especially love it when you come across the predator itself."

Jeffrey scoff as he looks away, looking too much like a snooty prick. "Not a chance; I'm more valuable here."

Andy couldn't feel more baffled; he couldn't believe the endless audacity from this man. Andy could only pinch the bridge of his nose as he felt the creeping feeling of a headache. Andy couldn't stand this man any longer; he suffered long enough with having to work with Jeffrey. Andy had tried getting a new partner but haven't been successful, his endless requests have been denied, and his higher-ups kept giving him stupid reasons. Andy sighs loudly to himself, he alters his focus to the screens.

Grill frown when he notices that his team was in eyesight with the other groups. Yet there were no signs of the predator. Usually, a predator would have attacked the smaller groups, slowly cutting their numbers because large groups will prove too much for a single predator. Grill clenches his teeth as he had to remind himself that they weren't dealing with a typical predator.

Grills frown as he could hear the small concern whisper chatter among his team. They were just as confuse and concern as he was feeling. Grill bit his lip as he tries to think of a new way to approach this dilemma.

"Maybe it was a fault alarm? Or maybe the creature left the area before we arrived? Maybe there is no monster out here." A rookie spoke softly. Hopefulness rang softly in his scared, trembling voice.

Before anyone could confront him of the matter. There is a sharp wisp in the air and a brief glimpse of reflective light. There was a momentary stillness as everyone is trying to register what had just happened. Still, at that moment, five bodies drop to the floor with wet thumps. Their guts quickly spilling from their slice bodies. To the unfortunate souls, they didn't realize what had just happened; they just know that they had fallen to the ground. The same rookie that spoke made a sharp intake of air before he looks at his fellow comrades with confusion. "W-what just happen?"

Grill stood frozen; at that moment, he could only stare. Five people lay on the ground, their bodies slice open with blood and their guts spilling out onto the ground and slowly staining it with blood. They didn't realize what happens or how the steam from their hot inners flutters a hot mist.

However, Grill snaps back to his senses when he hears another whisp in the air. He and everyone quickly duck down for cover, but to the few, they weren't fast enough. Instead, more bodies were added, and the echoing shots begin to fire. Bullets rain through the air, firing at everything but, more specifically, the slight shimmers in the trees.

Grills pale when he notices more than one shimmers; dread fill him.

"Oh god! There more than one!"

* * *

Everything happened too fast…

...it was too much of a blur…

The screams and the gunfire…

The roars and the bodies dropping…

The blood and the gore; it filled the screens and echo throughout the room.

Andy Vega stood watching the screens, his eyes stare coldly with a sharp focus as he took in the different views. He ignores everyone in the room with him; some panic, others cried, a few look away, or had passed out. There were a few that even threw up, their stomachs unable to handle the gore that played before them. Even the supposedly hardass that is Jeffrey Keystone is kneeling in the corner, upheaving his stomach's condiments.

However, Agent Vega stood emotionless in the center of the chaos, his eyes calculating. From what he could see, there seem to be ten predators or more, but his sharp eyes couldn't keep count as they kept dashing in and out of view. He knew the predators were fast, but they weren't this fast; something doesn't feel right. Nonetheless, those people had fallen prey to the lion's den.

Vega snaps out from his concentration when he heard crackling static. "This is Major Kevin Grill! If you can hear this! Quickly fall back and get the fuck out of here!" He screams over the coms.

"Negative!" Jeffrey shout as he quickly composes himself. He storms over towards the edge of the balcony, gripping the bars. "You have your orders! You are to follow them at once!"

"Fuck you! These fuckers had practically killed almost my whole team! We stand no fucking chance! We barely stood a chance against one predator! Not a whole fucking hunting party!" Grill snarl as he had taken cover behind a tree. He is trying to cover his body with mud so he wouldn't be a walking target when he tried to make his escape from this hell.

"You know your- "Jeffrey gasp when Vega brutally punches his cheek, causing the man to stumble and fall to the ground with a thump. It left him daze and confuse before he coughs and chokes when Vega kicks his stomach. Jeffrey cough loudly while Vega stares down at him with disgust.

"Be fucking realistic! Don't you see what is happening?! Get your head out of your ass and open your eyes!" Vega snarl at him, glaring at him murderously. He sharply looks over to the screens. "Major Grill! Get yourself and your team out of there at once! Air team! Get in there and provide air support!"

Grill sigh with relief. "Thank you, sir!"

He quickly issues the order for those still standing, and they didn't hesitate to obey orders. Those able to run, they promptly bolted, but some of them struggle to drag some of their fallen comrades. Not wanting to leave their fellow man behind. However, there were too many that were injured or dying from their injuries. Grill trembles as he could hear them screaming and begging to not be left behind. However, Grills knew that this hunting party of predators wasn't going to let them get away that easy.

* * *

Achea purrs with amusement as he watches all the oomen run around like scared little insects. He will admit that these oomen brought him an absolute thrill. They somewhat knew what kind of predator was hunting them. He notices how careful they approach the area when they first arrived and incredibly how swift they were to avoid his weapons. Especially amusing to witness the oomen fearfully fire at the trees, following whatever tree branches were disturbed but his leaping through different trees. Achea decides to test something new that'll make things more interesting.

Achea releases dozens of micro-size drones; they flew away and begin to project holographic images of himself or his cloak form. The fun indeed increases as it completely threw the oomen off guard and scare the life of out of them. The oomen actually believe they were being hunted by a hunting group of Yautja. The results were outstanding because it causes the oomen to randomly shoot and fire at any of his hologram images. Allowing Achea to throw his blades, slicing these oomen into pieces. The hilarity of it all is to witness the blind fear of friendly fire. Watching them accidentally kill each other is laughable.

He perks up when he realizes they were trying to retreat.

He laughs. "Foolish insects, do they really believe they'll live today?"

Achea laughs loudly as he leaps forward and throws his disks and nets at the pitiful oomens. He'll occasionally fire a few rounds from his cannons just to witness them explode in a bloody mess. His laughter echoes through his holograms, causing a drumming echo throughout the park mix with the terrified screams.

* * *

Grill felt cold with the mud covering his body, but the horrible laughter from the hunting group haunts his soul. It sends a freezing dose of dread and fear directly into his very soul. These animals were mocking them, toying with them like a cat with a mouse. Grill tightly clench his teeth as he felt utterly helpless and useless, he is supposed to lead his team and make sure they stay alive, but he ultimately failed them.

He perks up when he hears something flying towards him, his heart skips a beat, but he instantly dives to the ground. He narrowly misses the blades that nearly slice him in half, but he did hear some of his uniform getting tore when the blades glaze over his body. He gasps and hisses in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his side. He grunts as he applies pressure over the gash wound; it wasn't deep but still enough to have blood flowing.

However, his adrenaline jumpstarts him as he briefly saw a shimmer quickly approaching him, but he rolls away. He jumps to his feet; he lifts his rifle up and releases a lash of bullets at the predator just as it uses its claws to slash at the tree. But Grill's eyes widen in shock when he saw the shots went straight through the predator, the image of the creature ripple and distorted.

"W-what the fuck…?" Grill stutter. This hologram stares at him briefly before it disappears into thin air.

Before Grill can understand what happened, he hears one of the helicopters flying overhead. He looks up just as he saw a rope is thrown over for the few troops on the ground to be transported. Grill started to make a mad dash towards the chopper, but he notices a flash of light. This light shot straight through the helicopter. It enters through the underbelly where the pilot would be located, and the blast exit through the helicopter's roof. The blast burns off one of the helicopter's blades; Instantly, the helicopter begins to spin out of control as it swirls in circles in the air before making a brutal crash landing. The engine explodes on impact, gears, and parts of the helicopter flew off like missiles. Some of the few remains of the team who were waiting to be recused, however, they were caught in the crossfire from the flying gears and parts. Screams could be heard within the burning aircraft as the co-pilot is left to burn alive.

Grills could only watch in stun horror, his body tremble and breath labor. However, he sharply looks up when he hears the second helicopter coming in. "Turn back now! Get out of here!" Grills scream over the coms.

Sadly, there was no time for the pilots to respond to the order as a harpoon had shot through the helicopter's haul. There is a massive roar, and the aircraft violently tug downwards. The engine coughs and groans loudly as the pilots struggle to keep the helicopter in the air as they play a dangerous game of tug of war. The pilots' extra passenger, a soldier, quickly jumps onto the mounted machine gun; he follows the chain trail before firing where it ends. There is another roar, indicating that he hit the alien. However, the helicopter is sprung upwards when it was free from the tugging. The pilots were quick to straighten up the aircraft. Everyone on board couldn't help to release a small chuckle of relief when they were freed.

"Nice work, Reef, you got the fucker," The co-pilot chuckles. He trembles slightly, his shoulders somewhat tense.

"Y-yeah…" Reef chuckles with a hint of nervousness. He glances out over the park, trying to spot the body. Instead, he wasn't given a chance to scream when a blade is stabbed down his throat and slice upward through the back of his neck. There is a sickening snap as the man's neck was snapped off from his body.

The creature is panting heavily with punctured bullet wounds all over its body, bright green and red blood drip off from it. The beast let out a low rumbling hiss as it turns to face the pilots; its mask has been torn off from its face leaving its face bloody. The pilots stare at the creature with frozen terror; the predator roars loudly before it leaps forward at them with raw brutality.

The co-pilot instantly grab his handgun and try firing at the charging creature but ultimately proving to be pointless against the berserker creature, utterly unfazed by the bullets piercing into it. Instead, the beast yanks the co-pilot forward by the torso. The co-pilot scream and struggle while the predator's mandibles spread wide open, showing off it sharp alien maw. The predator violently latches onto the co pilot's face, tearing his face off in a bloody display with sickening crunches as part of the skull is crack. Despite this horror, the co-pilot howl in pain, his painful scream reaching a near animalistic tone from the nightmarish of pain. The predator ruthlessly tosses the co-pilot to the floor to suffer a slow death, the co-pilot to squirm and scream as he touches his broken bare skull.

The predator storms forward to the pilot; she screams, but she shifts the helicopter to change to the side roughly. Causing the predator and the co-pilot to be tossed out from the helicopter's side door. She could hear her co-pilot scream as he falls to his death. Tears stream down her face, but she screamed when her head was roughly grabbed from behind. The predator had clung to the edge of the helicopter and thus had he hoist himself back inside. The pilot screams as she grips the predator's massive rough, scaly hands as she felt her head being squeezed within its grasp. She can feel and hear her skull starting to crack from the pressure. She screams for mercy, begging for God to help her but no stroke of luck. Instead, her face is slammed into the helicopter's dashboard.

The predator laughs and hisses as he repeatedly slams the woman's head onto the dashboard until her face begins to turn into a mushy paste. He eventually let her go once he realizes the helicopter started to spin out of control.

The helicopter spins out of control as it quickly made its way to the ground. Still, before it crashes, the predator leaps out from the helicopter's window. Escaping from the explosive burst from the aircraft, the predator safely landed with perfect ease. It roared loudly in its victory with the smoking helicopter in the background. However, the predator roar in pain when a decisive fire round shot it, causing it to stumble slightly from the shot.

"You will pay!" Grill bellows as he shot another round from his shotgun. "Fucking bastard! Die!"

Grill clench his teeth tightly to the point of nearly breaking them with his eyes watery. Adrenaline flare and fuel throughout his body, ignoring the burns and injuries he had received. He shot another round, the predator dodging this round, but in return, he threw one of his disks. It happens too fast for Grill's tired body to escape. His head is perfectly split in half, receiving the strike like a hot knife to butter. Grill's body shook before it collapses to the ground with a heavy thump.

* * *

The live recording feed from Grill's body cam shows the predator making another victory roar. Still, to the people in the room watching everything, it felt like the creature was mocking them. The predator stops its brief celebration before approaching Grill's body. There is no respect as the predator step on top of Grill's body, breaking the body cam in progress and cutting the feed.

Within the room of central control, no one spoke or utter a sound. The only sound they could hear is the steady echoes of the thirty-five flatlines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cazadora barely steps out of the shower when she felt a sudden cold chill shot down her spine. She instantly shutters, but it wasn't from the cold; instead, she felt a deep sense of dread. Her shoulders tenses as she crosses her arms. "Something isn't right…" She mumbles quietly to herself.

Her mind begins to race as she suddenly felt a tsunami of emotions washing over her, almost drowning her in a pit of despair madness. Cazadora let out a pain strain whine as she tightly closes her eyes to stop the flow of tears from flowing. She breathes sharply, struggling to get herself together.

What happened at the park is still fresh in her mind.

Cazadora glances over at the body length mirror in the bathroom. She carefully looks over her naked body. Her skin, usually an olive tan, had a red tint because she took a long hot shower. She purposely took a boiling hot shower in a poor attempt to rid away the tingling violation off her body—a desperate effort to be clean and rid of the awful memory. However, Cazadora instantly regrets it because her skin burns. Her body feels as if it suffers a nasty sunburn, but the cuts hurt the most.

The cuts that creature had made.

They weren't deep enough to the point of gushing or where she needed a doctor. But the cuts were still deep enough to bleed and painfully sting. Cazadora fears the scratches will scar, leaving as a permeant reminder of that moment. Cazadora glare at the cuts in the mirror, her jaw tremble as her fury begin to boil. However, she couldn't hold back the painful sob; she instantly covers her mouth as if to save herself from falling into weakness. She hates herself; she had froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Cazadora is a police officer; she enforces the law and protects the innocent. She was trained to help those that have been violated and arrest the creeps that had done so. Cazadora would never allow anyone to take advantage of her or break her; she would put them in their place if they even dare. But that thing wasn't a person, definitely not human—possible even the devil himself.

"Diablo," Cazadora breathe heavily, her body shutter. She clenches her teeth as she shook her head. "No! you sound like a fucking lunatic!"

She pants softly as she felt flustered as her mind try to reason and make sense of what had happened. She wasn't religious; she didn't believe in demons or angels, but part of her trembles in that belief. Cazadora sighs deeply with frustration as she clenches her hair. "There has to be some explanation for this?! That thing? Maybe some mutant runaway experiment? No…he didn't look like he escaped a lab. Holy shit, what if it was an alien? But aliens aren't real…"

Regardless, she didn't need to know what he was, to know his intent.

Cazadora was no fool, she knew what he wanted, and she would have been powerless to stop him. She was tiny compare to him; she stood no chance to fight him. She shivers as she touches her throat; she remembers the weight of his hand on her throat and his lethal claws against her jugular. But praise to the higher being that was watching out for her because Diablo had taken off running.

However, that was too easy, and he had a reason to stop.

She fears this isn't the end.

Especially how calmly he let her go and use some recording to tell her to fuck off. He let her go easy. A predator like him doesn't let their victims go that easy. He will find her later and resume what was interrupted. The thought alone unnerves her and drove her slowly to insanity.

Cazadora sighs deeply as she looks at herself in the mirror. She saw a broken, tired woman with haunting mismatched eyes. The dark bags underneath her eyes express the sleepless nights. Her body, usually tone with an athletic build, had started to lose its defined shape. Cazadora had gained weight; she could see the growing fat on her curves. She knew it was the result of drinking too much, smoking, and eating more, along with breaking away from her workout routine. She could see the start of herself slowly falling apart, but she didn't have the energy or will to fix herself. Cazadora felt as if the world was crushing her, and she wasn't strong enough to shrug it off.

But now, to add the violation on her body. From an otherworldly being of all things. A being that can't be stopped. A being that will not see justice.

Cazadora instantly tense; she clenches her teeth as she sharply looks away from the mirror. She felt disgusted; she couldn't stand to look at her body.

She never thought this will ever happen to her.

She is a police officer.

She believes herself to be strong, and she promises herself she will never be a victim.

Yet it happened…

Now…she felt utterly lost. Scare beyond her mind and slowly losing her will.

Cazadora quickly shook her head. "N-No…don't fall down that path…" She whispers to herself.

She hurries out of her bathroom and into her bedroom; she had to distract herself. She put on her clothes, a blue tank top, and black shorts. Afterward, she went to the kitchen, but on the way, she came across Blue. The hybrid lay on his side on the cool wooden floor, but he instantly perks up when he senses Cazadora approaching. His tongue hangs out, giving a doggy grin with his tail thumping against the floor. Cazadora chuckle as she crouches down to pet his head and scratches him behind his ear.

Blue groans loudly as the pup happily rolls onto his back expecting belly rubs. Cazadora laughs as she gave the puppy what he wanted, causing him to squirm and roll happily. His tail swishing rapidly against the floor. However, it was interrupted when Blue instantly got up, his ears perk up, and he immediately released a low growl. A second later, someone rang the buzzer but before Cazadora can get up. Her unexpected guest begins knocking loudly against her door. The loud knocking cause Cazadora to flinch, her heart begins to race, but she quickly reasons herself to calm down.

"It can't be him, so calm down." She assures herself in a low whisper. As if Diablo would bother with knocking on her door.

However, the loud knocking started to get on Cazadora' nerves; it sounded like the person is getting close to kicking down her door. Blue bark loudly, his voice booming as he charges at the door as if to try to chase the rude soon to be company away. Cazadora sighs deeply as she wanted to be alone, but she had a feeling she going to be questioned.

"Blue retreat!" She firmly orders, but she flinches. Her mind instantly remembering the recording from Diablo. Her eyes widen as the word repeats in her mind. As her mind spirals, Blue ran to the bedroom.

However, she snaps out whatever trace she was in when she hears the knocking getting louder. She growls when she hears someone yelling outside her door. It enrages her; she storms to her door and slams it wide open. Cazadora snatches the fist that would have punched her face.

Her eyes narrow on the owner's fist as she sharply grips the wrist tightly. She snarls. "I fucking heard you! No need to fucking break down my damn door!" Cazadora roughly releases the person's wrist; she glares murderously at the two men. "Can I help you?!" She spat.

The man that nearly punch her return the glare. As if trying his best to scare her, but nope, Cazadora is far too pissed to get the least bit scared. Regardless, the rude man pulls out a badge to show his government ID. "I'm Agent Jeffrey Keystone; this is my partner, Agent Andy Vega."

Vega is unamused as he glares at Jeffrey but his expression change when he looks at Cazadora. "Ms. Guerrero, please, we will like a moment of your time. To ask a few questions regarding this morning." He spoke softly while his fellow agent kept giving the stink eye.

Cazadora quickly looks over the two men; thus far, she like Agent Vega; he didn't try to break her door down or punch her. On top of that, Vega appeared to be a humble gentleman, while Agent Keystone looks like the poster boy for an American 80s asshole. She notices a bruise beginning to form on his cheek; he probably deserves it. Already Cazadora felt a headache brewing, and she felt the need for a drink.

Stupidly, she felt that the two agents were going to pull the bad cop good cop routine. She found it ridiculous, especially since Keystone is taking the role way too seriously. Unless that is his personality, she felt sorry for Vega if that is the case. Speaking of which, the poster boy took a threatening step closer. Cazadora wasn't impressed or threaten; she gave him a bored look. "Really?"

"You made the 911 call this morning; you are going to tell us what had happened." Keystone demand firmly. Cazadora instantly pales as she quickly recounted everything; she shutters as she felt goosebumps invade her skin while fear grip her heart.

Vega nudges Keystone away to give the distressed woman some space. "Can you show a slimmer of respect, or is that too difficult?" Vega turns to Cazadora. "Can we come inside to talk?"

Cazadora really wanted that drink now. She breathes deeply to settle her nerves. "Alright…" she mumbles weakly as she steps back to let them pass. She closes the door behind them before she led them to the living room. "Do any of you want coffee? Or anything to drink?" She offers.

"No." Keystone sharply answer.

Vega elbows him, earning a glare from Keystone, but Vega gave him a disapproving glare. Vega spoke through clenched teeth. "Would it kill you to fucking behave?"

Keystone scoff. "I want to cut the bullshit."

Vega rolls his eyes before he clears his throats and turn to Cazadora. "I'm sorry, Ms. Guerrero, we'll like to start asking the questions."

Cazadora sighs deeply as she sat down in her comforter chair. "Alright, but call me Cazadora, please."

Vega sat down on the sofa while Keystone stood behind the couch. Looming behind Vega like some threatening bodyguard but Keystone kept looking around suspicions. He narrows his eyes when he notices Blue glaring from the bedroom's doorway. Cazadora scowl at Keystone as she felt the headache getting worst.

Vega is starting to get fed up with his fellow agent again. He felt tempted to give Keystone a matching bruise. However, he was in enough trouble for supposedly acting out and lashing out at his partner. Vega thought it was worth punching Keystone; it felt good to put the jerk in his place. Vega clears his throat. "So, Cazadora, can you explain everything that happened?"

The moment of truth, Cazadora sigh deeply. "I went on my daily run with my dog; I go out to Griffin Park before sunrise, roughly around between 5:30 and 6:30. I ran somewhat over a mile into the park before I stop to rest, but my dog detected something." Cazadora bit her lip and shifted in her seat in discomfort. "That's when I saw the bodies, being a police officer. With the recent crimes involving skinned bodies, I instantly became alert. I fear the killers might still be in the area because my dog was acting up; he is specialized train; he wouldn't act up without reason." She sighs deeply as she shifted again. "I fear for my life and my dog's life; we bolted back to my car to call 911." She gave a small shaky breath as she remembers every detail of herself running for her life. Her legs strain from the long sprint, her lungs burned coldly, and her heart jackhammering against her chest.

But her mind instantly shifts to Diablo…

She couldn't speak about him…she knew they wouldn't believe her. They will think she lost her mind, Keystone for sure. But on top of that, she wasn't ready to talk about it out loud. Some part of her is still in disbelief, and Cazadora denied everything had happened.

"Well?! What happened after that!? Stop daydreaming and tell us!" Keystone snap, causing Cazadora to flinch and snap out of her reelection.

Cazadora angrily snarls at him. "I drove off, left the area because dispatch had ordered me to do so!" She sharply answers him.

Vega was typing on his tablet, his eyes narrow with annoyance as he listens to Keystone. He looks up to Cazadora with a soft look. "Was there anything else? Anything usual?"

Cazadora bit the inside of her cheek; she shook her head. "No…I quickly left. I didn't want to get caught by whoever has been causing the murders."

Keystone took a threatening step towards Cazadora while pointing an accusing finger at her. "You better not be lying! It is a feral crime to lie to feral agents!"

Cazadora sharply stood up; she glares at him murderously. "No! I had told you everything that had happen! I went through a trauma, and this is how you behave!? I just had it up to here with your bullshit!" She screams. Her body shook from the amount of stress she had to endure; she breathed heavily through her nose and started to feel dizzy. However, she stubbornly stood her ground as she refuses to show any weakness to a jackass. "Remember, asshole! You're in my house, I invited you in, and I can kick you out!"

Before Keystone could counter back, Vega jumped out of his seat and stood in between the two, but he nudges Keystone back. "Agent Keystone, can you please wait outside. I'll finish things here." Vega growl through clenched teeth. "You are not helping."

Keystone scowls deeply before he grumbles angrily. "Fine, make it fucking quick, so we can head back."

Vega watches as Keystone storm out of the apartment but not without slamming the door behind him. It results in Blue to bark loudly. Vega sighs deeply as he turns to Cazadora; he clears his throat before he begins to speak in Spanish. _"I'm sorry about my partner. It has been a stressful few weeks."_

Cazadora sighs deeply as she sat down and melt into her seat. She rubs her forehead, hoping to rid the throbbing headache. _"Doesn't give him a fucking excuse to be an ass."_

Vega sat down and gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I know."

Cazadora frown as she looks up at the ceiling, she felt weak, and part of her wishes she could melt out of existence. _"I'm so tired…I can't bear to look at another skinned person…" _Her lips tremble as her eyes begin to water. Her voice broke and crack as she struggles to keep her composer. _"Today is my day off…I should have a break from the horrors. I need the break to recover…but of course not! I'm not given that luxury!" _She sat up and glare at Vega; the man flinches slightly from the hostile glare. _"You and your agent groups or whatever is supposed to find this monster, right?! What is taking so long?! Are you unable to find any clues that'll lead to an arrest!?"_

"_Cazadora, please understand that this killer isn't normal; we are trying the best we can to find them and arrest them. That is why we need to know everything, Cazadora. Is there anything that you can possibly remember? Even the tiniest of details?"_ Vega asks softly.

Cazadora sat back in her seat, melting against it and desperately wishing she can disappear. Her mind kept shifting to Diablo. She wanted to tell him, but she fears that she will be thrown into the looney bin or taken somewhere where she will never see the sun again. She didn't want her freedom to be taken away. She shook her head. "I'm s-sorry…I don't remember anything else."

Vega slowly nods; he stood up and pulls out a business card. "Well…just in case you happen to remember anything. Please give me a call."

Cazadora took the business card from him and briefly look over the card. She weakly nods and mumbles a soft. "Ok"

Cazadora watches as Agent Vega let himself out. Once the door closes behind him, Cazadora covers her face with one of the throw pillows and screams into the pillow. Her body shook as she releases uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

Vega closes the door behind him, he scowls annoy when he saw Keystone leaning against the wall across from him. Keystone scoff at him. "I hate it when you start speaking in Spanish. You know I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Vega huffs as he turns to walk past him. "Learn the language." Keystone glare at him, but he begins to follow him. However, Vega sharply turns to face Keystone. "You're getting out of hand. What the hell was all that? You're going to get us both in trouble with your bullshit!"

Keystone huffs as he brushes him off. "Whatever. What information did you get? Did she let her guard down when I left?"

Vega frown as he carefully remembers, analyzing her behavior. "No…I didn't get any new information. She traumatized from the skinned bodies."

Keystone groan, annoyed. "She a cop; she has been seeing skinned bodies for weeks now."

Vega flinches; his eyes widen as he looks at him with disbelief. "Do you have any heart?! Skinned human bodies are something that can never be unseen. It is impossible to shrug the idea off."

Keystone frown at him before he led in closer to him to stare into his eyes. "Have you forgotten this morning? What have we seen? Skinned bodies…are just the tip of the iceberg." He states coldly.

Vega narrows his eyes. "Doesn't mean we lose our empathy and humanity to these monsters."

Keystone scoff as he steps back. "You're a damn fool; you'll mentally break." Keystone sharply walks away, purposely bumping his shoulder against Vega.

Vega stumbles back slightly; he breathes deeply to settle his boiling anger. He shook his head in disappointment and disbelief. "Puto…"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a ship is secretly tucked away in an abandoned tunnel. Still, as an added measure, the ship was cloaked. Making it appear invisible to the naked eye. Just in case if anyone, more specifically street artists looking to graffiti the walls.

Within the ship, Achea is finishing plucking the last of the bullets from his body. He hisses as he felt his mangled face pierce with bullet holes. He, unfortunately, had lost part of his lower left mandible. Removing the bullets from his face was the most painful processors he had to do.

Achea carefully cleans the blood, but once he injects himself. He roars loudly in pain as he felt a fiery pain flare throughout his body. He growls and hisses as he leans against the wall to support himself from falling over. He pants and huffs softly, but he releases a small chuckle as he felt an absolute thrill. The pain oddly excited him because it reminds Achea of how he gained his injuries.

He will admit, the battle was thrilling, and the injuries were proof. He was impressed that the oomen manage to stay alive long enough to cause some damage to him. Then again, there were rumors about groups of oomen hunting Yautjas. The idea alone is laughable; Achea didn't believe a ridiculous rumor. However, he was glad he was proven wrong, but at the same time, Achea felt slight disappointment as he expected more. The rumors indicate of formidable oomen capable of killing Yautja with clever skills and pack strategies. Achea believed he didn't witness that when he massacred the pack of oomen.

Or maybe the oomen didn't send their greatest warriors.

After all, he is a great warrior. No one stood a chance against him; not even the Arbitrators were able to take him down. Everything and everyone is below him; he will crush them all like bugs. Especially the oomen, they are nothing compare to his mighty power.

Achea eventually finishes mending his injuries, he left the drones to clean up the mess. While Achea begins walking towards the control center of his ship. As he quietly walks through the foggy hallways, he begins to think about the female. He rumbles softly with a light trill; he hasn't forgotten about her.

Achea purrs as he thinks about her body; he breathes deeply as if he could smell her sweet scent at that moment. His body arches slightly as he as felt excited. The mix between the thrill of battle and the passion feeling of arousal started to intoxicate him.

The thrill of winning and being on top sends a massive rush to Achea; he intensely desires to celebrate his victories. However, he didn't want to rush into anything yet; he wants to have fun with the female. Do something different with her.

After all, she might prove to be fun.


End file.
